


The Truth, the Whole Truth and Nothing but the Truth

by Kerry_0506



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: Attempted Smut, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerry_0506/pseuds/Kerry_0506
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, it takes a little push to reveal the truth. Other times, it takes a dose of truth serum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth, the Whole Truth and Nothing but the Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, I am new to the smut scene and while this isn't proper smut, it's the smuttiest stuff I've written, so please bear that in mind as you read. Hope you enjoy it and thank you to annagarny for your amazing help.

o.o.o.o.o.o

“I want to kill Randall.” Brandt pinched the bridge of his nose. “That fucking good for nothing, uppity ‘I’m better than everyone’, world class narcissistic asshole!” 

Peter Randall was a fellow IMF agent and was the reason why Brandt was currently saying exactly how he felt about the man while Benji had gagged himself with duct tape.

Randall had been insanely jealous of Ethan and his, well to put it bluntly, awesomeness for some time and so when he heard that Hunt’s team would get another opportunity to “show off”, as he had so kindly put it, he decided to act. He laced the team’s coffee with truth serum the morning that their mission began and waited for it to do its work. Fortunately enough, only the resident analyst and tech were drinking it before Brandt had suddenly expressed, very loudly, his desire to “pin Benji to the wall and fuck him into next week”. Poor Ethan wasn’t quick enough to move out of the way as Jane spat her water all over his face.

When they realised what had happened, Ethan and Jane had called Randall out, got him up shit creek and now were currently trying to figure out what to do with their two drugged co-workers. It took an hour to arrange everything, but Ethan soon came up with a plan; a plan that he knew his friends wouldn’t like. 

“Are you kidding us?” Brandt whinged. 

“I’m sorry, Brandt, but with you two under the effects of the serum, we can’t take you into the field.” Ethan explained. “It would be too much of a liability to the mission and also to your safety.” 

Benji pulled of his self-applied gag and looked up at them. “So, what are we gonna do? How long does this stuff last?” 

“The lab said it will take between twenty four and forty eight hours to wear off.” Jane explained, trying hard not to laugh as Benji quickly put the tape back over his mouth. 

“Don’t worry, guys.” Ethan tried to be reassuring. “As long as we keep you safe and away from the outside world, you won’t pose any threat to anyone.” 

“Other than ourselves?” Brandt glared at the older agent. He knew that he meant that they wouldn’t pose a threat to IMF if they were locked up, but after what he had revealed earlier, he was terrified of what else would come out of his mouth. He spotted Jane stepping over to Benji, removing his gag with an evil glint in her eye. 

“Benji?” she asked. “What do you think about what Brandt said earlier? About what he wants to do to you.” 

“I’d love him to-” Benji quickly slammed his hand over his mouth as Jane burst into laughter. Ethan was clearly trying to avoid doing the same as he grabbed her arm and yanked her out of the room. 

“Ok, guys, we’ll see you soon.” With that, the door slammed and locked. Benji and Brandt sat in silence. There were two beds in the room, one on each side that they could use to sleep and a small toilet in the far corner. Benji sat on his bed, knees pulled up to his chest with his hands still clamped over his mouth. Brandt was pacing the room, running his hands through his hair as he tried to think of anything other than their current predicament. After half an hour of pacing, he let himself fall down onto the edge of his bed with a sigh. 

“I can’t believe this.” 

“You and me both.” Benji’s voice was muffled from behind his hands. Brandt watched him from across the room, thinking back on what the tech had said to Jane. 

“Benji?”

“Yes?” The younger man still kept his hands over his mouth. 

“What Jane asked you before. Did…” Brandt hesitated, not really wanting to take advantage of Benji like this. “Did you really mean that?” 

“Y-yes…” Benji squeezed his eyes shut.

“It’s ok, Benj.” Brandt felt rather bad. “I mean, you heard my big revelation earlier. Not like I’m gonna be angry if you feel that way.” Benji’s eyes opened.

“So… so you really want that?” The question was out of his mouth before he could stop himself. 

“Oh, god Benji, yes.” Brandt spoke then paused. “I’m sorry if that makes you feel uncomfortable, but I just really, really like you.”

“I really like you too, Brandt.” Benji blurted out. Brandt looked up and met Benji’s eyes, unsure of what would happen from there. Silence fell over the pair before the analyst decided to try something. If he was ever going to make a move on Benji, now was the perfect time, as he would know for sure if the younger man wanted it. Standing up, he stepped across the room motioning for Benji to do the same. “What?” 

“Stand up for me.” He held out his hand and the tech hesitantly took it. He pulled Benji to his feet so that they were standing merely centimetres from each other and looked directly into his eyes. “I’m going to kiss you now. I know you’ll tell me if you don’t want this so I won’t tell you to be honest, ok?”

“Ok.” Benji nodded. Brandt took in a deep breath and leant forwards, pressing his lips to Benji’s. He waited for a few moments before feeling sure that Benji wasn’t pulling away and then reached up, placing one hand on the tech’s neck. After a couple of seconds, Benji’s lips parted, allowing Brandt access. The analyst quickly took advantage of this and slipped his tongue into the other agent’s mouth, memorising every single spot within. Brandt decided to pull back, not wanting to overwhelm Benji so soon. 

“You ok?” he asked. Benji’s eyes were still closed and he nodded, his lips still slightly apart. It was in that moment, seeing Benji the way he was, flushed and breathless, that Brandt couldn’t hold back. The next thing Benji knew, his back was hitting the wall behind him. The breath rushed out of him, but before he could react, Brandt’s lips were on his again. He lifted his arms up to wrap around Brandt’s neck as they explored each other’s mouths, the feeling of the analyst’s hips grinding into his own made his mind fuzzy. Brandt pulled away from his lips, allowing the younger man to catch his breath however merely seconds later, Brandt’s mouth was on his neck. Benji tilted his head back to give him better access, letting out a breathy moan when Brandt gently sucked on a certain spot just below his ear. The sound clearly did something for the other agent, as he exploited the spot mercilessly, wanting to draw that sound out of Benji as many times as he could until he left a mark. Brandt continued to grind against Benji, letting out a moan against the younger man’s throat as the sensation slowly drove him crazy. He could tell it was having the same effect on Benji as the noises he made only spurred Brandt on. As he continued to kiss Benji’s neck, Brandt began to unbutton the tech’s shirt, undoing each fiddly button until it opened completely. He ran his hands tenderly across the soft skin he found there, letting his hands trail up the sides and across his collar bone until they reached his shoulders, pushing the shirt to the floor.

He pulled back from Benji, only to turn him around and lay him down on the bed. Once the Brit was settled, Brandt lowered himself on top of him, capturing Benji’s lips once more. He felt Benji’s hands travel down to the hem of his shirt and he took the hint, pulling back to allow the tech to pull the item of clothing off. He then brought his mouth to Benji’s again, however he teased, hovering over the blonde whilst keeping a hand firmly pressed on his chest, pinning him to the bed. Benji looked up at Brandt, trying to catch another kiss, but he remained trapped, only able to watch as the analyst smirked at him before kissing his neck again. As the kisses travelled lower, down onto and along his collar bone, he threw his head back.

“Will…” he whispered. The use of his first name shot straight to Brandt’s groin and he continued his path downwards. By the time his lips had reached the waistband of Benji's jeans, the tech's brain was well into the process of shutting down, and he allowed himself to get lost in the sensations, drifting away on a cloud of bliss. 

o.o.o.o.o.o

The next morning, Jane and Ethan decided to come by and see how their two friends were doing. While they had wondered what may have happened in their absence, they didn’t expect to find them both in the same bed, Benji curled up in Brandt’s arms while they both slept. Jane turned to Ethan, grinning, before turning away, throwing her fist into the air. Ethan just shook his head and shut the door, leaving the two agents in peace. They were half way to the car when Ethan suddenly remembered something, reaching into his back pocket to retrieve a crisp $20 note. He handed it to Jane with a sigh and a smile when she took it with a smug grin. 

o.o.o.o.o.o


End file.
